Hoodie
by manaphy98
Summary: Mr Schuster gives the Glee kids an assignment to sing a song to another member of the club with true meaning. Kitty hurts Marley after becoming her friend and wants to make it up to her after hearing Marley's song. read and review please. I'm back after a very long time due to writing difficulties


**Hoodie**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee are anything related. This is strictly just fanfiction a. saying that pleas enjoy this Karley fic.

 **Kitty's Prov**

She was the brown hair, sweet singing, never dying smiley girl that wowed everyone away with her voice. She was the star in our high school Glee club and she went by the name of Marley Rose. Everything about her captivated me. There was nothing about her that I would like to change … except maybe the popularity status. She was the one of the most unpopular students at William McKinley high school ever. Her mum was the Whale lunch lady and she was brought down s well for joining the Glee Club.

Before we go on, you should know who I am. My name is Kitty Wilde. I'm the HBIC hear it William McKinley high school and also the head cheerleader. I am at the top of the popularity scale and have the most influence at this school since the mighty Quinn Fabray went hear. She is my role model and even coach Sylvester says I have the chance to surpass her. What lead me to being like this well it was how my school life had been before I came hear. No one knows this about me but I used to be like Marley in some sense. I used to be unpopular and my mum used to work at the school. She was the school psychiatrist and that made me have very little friends because no one likes to talk to your friends mother about their personal problems. Oh yeas one more thing I'm in love. I'm in love with Marley Rose, a girl. Fist of all I thought I was crazy, but after talking to my mum I found out that it was naturally and my mother did not follow the same religious ways of my step father who was strongly against homosexuality and he told me if her found out I was he would make sure it got out of me.

 **No Prov**

Today was Monday and school was over so Kitty was waiting for Marley by her locker. They had plans to hang out together as Kitty had decided to be nice to Marley after what happened at Sectionals. As Kitty was getting her things out of her locker she felt a piercing gaze behind her. Shutting her locker and turning she came face to face with Jake Puckerman.

"Hello Kitty." Said Jake in his usual cocky voice.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Kitty spat in distain [.

"Well since Marley obviously has shown no interest in being with me I have chosen you to be the girl on my arm." He replied.

"And what makes you thing I would want to date you. We did it once and then you left me for her," Kitty started pointing over to Marley as she mentioned her "so in case you didn't get the message from the last time I broke up with you, no I'm not interested." She finished as she waked past Jake an towards Marley.

"So you ready to go?" Kitty asked Marley.

"Yeah sure lets go." Marley said to Kitty with her ever lasting smile plastered on her face.

Next they walked out of the school together.

"So Kitty where's your car?"

"Oh its in the shop, I failed my MOT."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's ok, it means we get to spend more time together."

Then they stared off towards Marley's house. Halfway their to Marley's it started to cloud over. And Marley moved a little closer to Kitty as it was starting to get colder. At this movement Kitty felt butterflies in her stomach. She know that it was not much but she could still think of it that way. Soon after it started to rain and Marley shuddered as she had not brought a second jumper with her today as the first one go covered in a slushy just before lunch. As Kitty saw this she took off her hoodie and handed it to Marley.

"Thanks Kitty." Marley said as she slipped it on, but she was still cold. This did not go unnoticed by Kitty so she put her arm around Marley and moved her into her to warm her.

"Thanks Kitty." Marley said as she warmed up. A few minutes latter they reached Marley's house.

A few weeks passed and Kitty walked Marley home everyday even once she got her car back and they grew really close. This week in Glee Mr Schuster gave the kids the assignment to sing a song that had true meaning to them but it also had to be about someone in the club. They could dedicate it to someone or leave it anonymous but the person it was for had to know that the song was for them. That day after school Kitty was walking Marley home again (Marley was also wearing Kitty's hoodie again as it had started to rain like the last time Kitty gave it to her) and they we joking about past times in school.

"Hey Kitty do you remember that time a few weeks ago when you refused to go out with Jake again?" Marley asked her new best friend.

"Yeah I do," Kitty said as she started to laugh and then Marley joined in. They happen to be doing this for a few hours now and Kitty decided to take it a bit further. "do you remember the time that I lead you to being bulimic by saying you would soon reach the same weight as your whale of a mother." Kitty finished in a flow blown laugh. Marley on the other hand was not laughing, Kitty noticed this and looked up at her. Looking at Marley she saw a shocked and crushed look. Marley was on the verge of tears. This made Kitty regret what she said and tried to explain to Marley that it was just her quoting what she said in the past but Marley was already running home and left Kitty standing there in the rain. At that moment Kitty was left atone in the poring rain and for the first time since her dad died Kitty broke down crying.

The next day in Glee, Tina asked if he could sing his song to which Mr Schuster was happy to let him do as he had some more Spanish papers to grade.

"Ok thank you all, this song is called Heart Made Up On You. And Blaine I know you said no to being my Valentine but this is how I feel." As soon as she finished saying that the band started to play and she began to sing.

"Got my heart made up on you

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh.

You said what you said

When words are knives it's hard not to forget

But something in my head wouldn't reset

Can't give up on us yet

No whoa (No whoa)

Your love was so real

It pulled me in just like a magnetic field

I'd let you go but something's taking the wheel

Yeah, it's taking the wheel

Oh oh

My mind says no you're no good for me

You're no good

But my heart's made up on you

My body can't take what you give to me

What you give

Got my heart made up on you

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh

Got my heart made up on you

I should be making a break

Up all night thinking I'm planning my escape

But this insomnia ain't goin' away

And now I'm back at your place

Oh no

My mind says no you're no good for me

You're no good

But my heart's made up on you

My body can't take what you give to me

What you give

Got my heart made up on you

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh

Got my heart made up on you

Look what you did

What you did

What you're doing to me

You got me searching for the words like a silent movie

I can't breathe

I can't see

It's so out of control

But baby honestly my hands are up I'm letting go

(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)

Got my heart made up on you

My mind says no you're no good for me

You're no good

But my heart's made up on you

My body can't take what you give to me

What you give

Got my heart made up on you

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh

(My mind, says no)

Got my heart made up on you

Up on you

Up on you

(Yeah)

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh"

 **(Heart Made Up On You by R5)**

As Tina finished the song everyone clapped and Blaine got up to hug her as a sign to show that he thanked her and that he understood what she meant by it. Next after Tina was Jake and Ryder who decided to do a duet together. Both boys got up and Jake dedicated their song to Kitty whilst Ryder dedicated it to Marley.

"Our song is Whip It." Both boys said and began to sing.

"Wanna see you whip it

Should've treated you right

Give me just a minute

Of your time tonight

We both are here to have the fun

So let it whip

We'll get into groovin'

Love your body language

Baby, let me know

You've got me sort of anxious

We both are here to have the fun

So let it whip

So let it whip

(let's whip it baby)

Child

(let's whip it right)

Get a grip

(let's whip it baby, whip it all night)

So what's your trip

(oh no)

Child

C'mon let it whip

Now that you can see

How you groove with me

What else can I do

To get closer to you

We both are here to have the fun

So let it whip

We have the natural feeling

Obviously revealing

Let me be your paper man

I'd love to be your joker man

We both are here to have the fun

So let it whip

So let it whip

(let's whip it baby)

Child

(let's whip it right)

Get a grip

(let's whip it baby, whip it all night)

Well, what's your trip

(oh no)

Child

C'mon let it whip

(C'mon whip)

(C'mon whip)

So let it whip

(let's whip it baby)

Child

(let's whip it right)

Get a grip

(let's whip it baby, whip it all night)

So, what's your trip

(oh no)

Child

C'mon let it whip

(C'mon whip)

Ohhh

(C'mon whip)

(There's no time to lose)

There is no time to lose

(You're the one I choose, it's alright)

You're the one I choose,

I only wanna be with you

You're the one for me

Can't you see that I

(I won't waste your time)

I won't waste your time

(I sense something divine in you)

Something divine in you

(yes I do)

Oooh-hoo-hoo

So let it whip

(let's whip it baby)

Child

(let's whip it right)

Get a grip

(let's whip it baby, whip it all night)

So, what's your trip

(oh no)

Child

C'mon let it whip

(C'mon whip)

(C'mon whip)

So let it whip

(let's whip it baby)

Child

(let's whip it right)

Get a grip

(let's whip it baby, whip it all night)

So, what's your trip

(oh no)

Child

C'mon let it whip

(C'mon whip)

(C'mon whip)

(There's no time to lose)

There is no time to lose

(You're the one I choose, it's alright)

Hey, you're the one I choose,

I only wanna be with you

You're the one for me

Can't you see that I

(I won't waste your time)

I won't waste your time

(I sense something divine in you)

Something divine in you

(yes I do)

Oooh-hoo-hoo

So let it whip"

 **(Let It Whip by Boyz II Men)**

Once the two boys were done there was a pause before some hesitant applause was given. Before anyone could comment the bell rang and everyone left for their next class.

Now it was Wednesday and Kitty had been trying all week to talk to Marley but Marley had become very good at avoiding the short blonde cheerleader. During Glee that day Marley asked Mr Schuster if she could do her assignment and he let her looking forward to what she had prepared after seeing how good most of the other class had done. The only ones left where Marley, Kitty, Sam and Unique.

"My song is Hoodie." Marley said and then began to sing, knowing Kitty would know it was about her as soon as Marley began to sing.

"You'd probably think I was psychotic (if you knew)

What I still got in my closet (sad but true)

Slip it on over my shoulders

Something I'll never get over

It makes me feel a little bit closer to you

I can't keep your love

I can't keep your kiss

Gave you everything and all I got was this

I'm still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

Still rocking your

I used to put my hand in your pockets (holding on)

The smell of your cologne is still on it (but you're still gone)

Slip it on over my shoulders

Someone I'll never get over

Makes me feel a little bit closer to you

I can't keep your love

I can't keep your kiss

Gave you everything and all I got was this

I'm still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

Still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

Still rocking your

If you want it back

If you want it back

I'm here waiting

Come take it back

Come take it back

If you want it back

If you want it back

I'm here waiting

Come take it back

Come take it back

I'm still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

I'm still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

I'm still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

I'm still rocking your hoodie"

 **(Hoodie by Hey Violet)**

There was a loud ring of applause from the rest of the group. Although no one knew who the song was for they really enjoyed it and believe that Marley sung it to someone in Glee because she was crying by the end of her performance. As she finished the ball rang and Marley was the first one out of the door escaping being confronted by Kitty once again.

That day after school Kitty went straight home and looked her self in her rom. She knew what her assignment would have to be. She would sing her song to Marley and tell her how she feels hoping she feels the same as well as forgiving her.

Finally Friday came around and Kitty was the only one left in Glee to do her assignment. For Kitty's performance they had moved into the auditorium.

"Um … Mr Schu, why are we in the auditorium?" Blane asked his teacher.

"Because Blaine, Kitty came to me this morning and asked me if she could do her performance in her. I saw no problem with it so I told her it was fine." Mr Schuster replied before continuing saying, "Kitty take it away."

"Thank you Mr Schuster. Now as you have been told I asked Mr Schuster earlier if it would be possible to do my assignment here and the reason for this is because this song means a lot to me and the whole school is going to be hear soon as well to watch." Kitty told her peers.

"WHAT?!" Several of the Glee members shouted alarmed that the HBIC was going to sing a song herself in front of the entire Willian=m McKinley high school student body. As soon as this had registered in everyone's minds the rest of the school had started to come through the doors and started to fill up the auditorium.

Once everyone was seated Mr Schuster got up and took the mic. "Hello everyone. For those who don't know me, my name is William Schuster and I teach Spanish hear and run our schools Glee Club. The reason you are all hear this afternoon after school is because one of our own Kitty Wilde has chosen to do her assignment and dedicate it too all of you. Kitty the stage is yours." After saying this Mr Schuster left the stage to take his seat.

"Hello everyone. I'm Kitty Wilde and this song is for someone who I did wrong to even if it was received in the wrong way. This song is called One Lat Time by Ariana Grande." Once she finished speaking the music began to play and she began to sing.

"I was a liar

I gave into the fire

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest

Feel like a failure

'Cause I know that I failed you

I should've done you better

'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

I don't deserve it

I know I don't deserve it

But stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it

Can't you forgive me

At least just temporarily

I know that this is my fault

I should have been more careful (come on)

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you baby

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest, hey

Now stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it, hey

'Cause I don't wanna be without you

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home, yeah

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home"

As she finished the whole of the student body rang out into applause. As soon as the applause died down Kitty spoke into the mic again.

"Before you all go I would like to say one more thing. Marley Rose that song was for you. I love you Marley and I could not think of a better way of telling you then the way I have done just now."

After hearing this Marley ran onto the stage and kissed Kitty in front of her friends and the rest f the school.

Later on Kitty was walking Marley home once again.

"You know Kitty we are both going to get a lot of stick at school from now on for being together. And your popularity will drop." Marley said as she hugged her new girlfriend.

"Let them try." Kitty said winking at her girlfriend, and them they shared a sweet kiss ready to face the world together.

 **AN: Thankyou all for reading please leave reviews and keep a look out for more stories and updates. Peace guys.**


End file.
